1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks and, in particular, to IMS networks that provide supplemental content, such as account information, weather, news, or advertisements, to an IMS user when the communication device of the user registers with the IMS network.
2. Statement of the Problem
One type of communication network gaining popularity is an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network. As set forth in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), IMS provides a common core network having access-agnostic network architecture for converged networks. The access network between a communication device and the IMS network may be a cellular network, a WLAN (e.g., a WiFi or a WiMAX network), an Ethernet network, or another type of access network. The IMS architecture is initially defined by the 3GPP to provide multimedia services to communication devices over an Internet Protocol (IP) network, as IP networks have become the most cost savings bearer network to transmit video, voice, and data. Service providers are accepting this architecture in next generation network evolution.
Before a communication device receives service from the IMS network, the communication device attempts to register with the IMS network. To register according to 3GPP standards, the communication device transmits a register request message, such as a SIP REGISTER message, to a Serving-Call Session Control Function (S-CSCF) in the IMS network. Responsive to the register request message, the S-CSCF generates an authentication request message, such as a Diameter Multimedia Authentication Request (MAR) message, and transmits the authentication request message to a Home Subscriber Server (HSS). The HSS then authenticates the communication device, such as through the AKA authentication method. If the communication device is authenticated, then the S-CSCF generates a subscriber profile request message, such as a Diameter Server Assignment Request (SAR) message, and transmits the subscriber profile request message to the HSS. Responsive to the subscriber profile request message, the HSS identifies the subscriber profile for the user of the communication device. The HSS then transmits a response message, such as a Diameter Server Assignment Answer (SAA) message, to the S-CSCF that includes the subscriber profile for the user of the communication device. The S-CSCF then transmits a register response message, such as a SIP 200 OK message, that includes information that the communication device may use to communicate with the IMS network. For instance, the register response message may include a security key or encryption key used for communication. The register response message may include other information such as a time and date which the communication device may use to synchronize a locally stored time and date, signal strength information if the communication device is mobile, etc. At this point, the communication device is registered with the IMS network and is ready for communication.
After registration is finished, the communication device may display certain content to the user. For instance, a typical communication device may display a name or logo for the service provider, a time and date, signal strength, battery power, etc. If the user wants to view supplemental content, such as a weather report, news, advertisements, etc, then the user has to manually execute a data application on the communication device to request the supplemental content from the IMS network. One such data application is a web-based application that is adapted to access an application server in the IMS network and request content from the application server. One problem with retrieving supplemental content in this manner is that the user has to go through the hassle of manually retrieving the supplemental content. Another problem is that the user may have to subscribe to a special content service at an added cost in order to access the supplemental content. Further, the process of having the communication device transmit a request for supplemental content to the IMS network and having the IMS network transmit the supplemental content to the communication device increases traffic in the IMS network. It may be desirable in IMS networks to provide alternative methods of providing supplemental content to the user of a communication device.